


Bunny Boy. (Brendon Urie Imagine)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bunnyplay, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader's gender not specified, hooters/playboy bybrid, petplay in a sense, sub vibes from Brendon, waiter!Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: Brendon is a waiter at a restaurant your friends take you to, and you have eyes for him and only him.





	

You looked around boredly, tiredly scanning the restaurant full of overly-excited patrons and sluttily dressed employees. Luckily though, it wasn't like a normal Hooters. There were of course, girls with gigantic tits and suspiciously-shaped waists who were catering to just about every guy in there, but there were men waiting tables too, dressed just as skimpily as the women. 

Like a Hooters would be, they were all dressed the same, the outfit was just much different than the normal tight T-shirt and short shorts. This was an ensemble featuring a sleeveless button-up, a bowtie, short shorts, wrist cuffs, bunny ears, and a tail. So like – a PlayboyHooters. You didn't know right then if that made sense, but you'd take it. 

You weren't even sure what the name of the restaurant was at this point. You were bored to death and half-drunk, so you hadn't been bothered to remember it right then. 

You'd began to wonder why your friends dragged you into this joint in the first place; after all, they did know this wasn't your scene. Then again, maybe they just wanted to see a bunch of girls in slutty bunny outfits. Or maybe it was one of the guy's ways of coming out as gay or bi.

You'd started to give up hope on getting another drink at this point. You had ordered it about twenty minutes prior, but then again, they were pretty packed. Just when you had been standing up to go to the bathroom and sneak out the window, you saw someone in your peripheral vision dart out of one of the doors that lead back to the kitchen. 

It startled you slightly, as almost everyone was relaxed and working rather slowly to "ensure seductiveness", and caused you to look up. From across the room, you saw a frantic-looking boy, with brunet hair, who was quickly trying to adjust his bowtie and put on his ears at the same time. You watched in amusement at him. You assumed he was either new or not use to waiting the tables. 

You watched him while he gave up on the bowtie and placed the bunny ears on his head in a rush, then grabbed a tray with a few drinks on it from the counter that you could see over and into the kitchen. Your face lit up when you noticed that one of the drinks was the one you ordered, and sat back down, having finally regained hope. 

Your friends hadn't even noticed how upset you looked before or the way you had stood up and sat down for no reason, they were too busy looking at every girl in the restaurant and pointing out which ones they thought were the hottest and hoped would bring their food and drinks. 

You kept your eyes on the boy the entire time he passed out the drinks. He weaved through the crowded space gracefully, and placed every person's drink down on their tables with what looked like a quick apology for either the delay or the fact that he was, in fact, not one of the female waitresses. 

You found yourself having to stop from punching the air when he walked towards your table, and placed down the large glass onto your table. You were glad you'd chosen a big glass, after all you didn't feel like waiting another half hour for another drink. 

"Hi, my name is Brendon, I apologize for the wait and the fact that I'm not a girl, I know you guys requested a waitress but we're low on staff right now because Kate and Jess and a few other girls have he–" The man blushed, looking away, his big brown eyes going soft. "I should shut up, that's their business. Anyway, can I take your order?"

While your friends grumbled or whined at the fact that they weren't getting lucky in any way tonight, you just smiled at him, whom you had just learned was named Brendon.

Your friends all begrudgingly gave their orders, and you sipped on your drink, a cocky smirk on your face for what you had planned. When his big brown eyes landed on you, you grinned obnoxiously, the straw from your drink still resting between your top and bottom front teeth. 

"What'll you be having?" Brendon asked, face slightly red from the combination of his previous embarrassment and having to rush to get out here. 

You looked the brunet straight in the eye, and took an unnoticeable deep breath, the bit of alcohol in your system causing you to be pretty fearless for the moment. "I would damn sure like some of that ass when your shift's over, bunny boy." You teased, and you heard a chorus of 'ooooh's from around your table.

Brendon's face when even more red and he stood there in shock as you sipped your drink slyly, and dug around in your own pocket mindlessly. He walked away, seeming kind of rigid but at the same time as if he was trying to tease you. 

You watched him for a bit, then stood up, running his way and landing a smack on his ass as you went by, no one having thought anything of it due to the provocative nature of almost everyone else in the building. Brendon let out an almost squeal, his body jerking to a stop.

"I'm serious about that, Bunny Boy! Call me when work ends!" You snickered and ran out the door, not even staying behind to watch as Brendon reached down and pulled the sticky note with your number on it off his butt, that you'd gotten out of your pocket.


End file.
